the truth about sonic the hedgehog
by Igunashia-Sama
Summary: when sonic goes missing amy decides to save him but what happens when she gets captured by metal sonic. How can this be worse for her and what will happen when she find out something terrible about her beloved sonic the hedgehog. Please R
1. Sonic

Chapter 1

Amy rose was watering her beautiful garden. The sun's ray reflecting her green emerald eyes. Amy rose seemed to take great care of her roses, the roses seemed full of love and happiness. She smiled at her garden with such a sweet smile of love. Although Amy was such a sweet girl, all she wanted was the love of her beloved sonic.

"Ah...grow big and strong my beloved roses," Amy whispered to her garden and when inside.

The house smelled like roses and everything was a ranged so nicely. Pictures of all her friends where hanging up the wall…but one picture was missing…a picture of sonic. Amy never had a chance to capture a picture of her with sonic no matter how hard she tried. Sonic never wanted to get a picture with her for some reason.

"I haven't seen sonic I miss him so much!" Amy shouted at the empty house she was. The breeze was soft outside but cold. Amy sat on her couch looking at the empty frame that was supposed to have a picture of sonic. Suddenly a small knock was on the door. "Who is it?" Amy got up and when to the door.

"It's me can I come inside its cold out here." A sweet and small called from outside. Amy's eyes lighted up and opened the door…

"Cream w-what are you doing here?" Amy's voice demonstrated happiness to see her friend. She had not see cream for 3 weeks and now she appeared.

"I wanted to visit you Amy…you know just stop and say hello like old times." Cream said with happiness in her voice to. The both hugged and when to sit on the couch. Then cream changed her face to a worried one.

"Cream is everything ok your face just changed all of a sudden." Amy questioned Cream trying not to sound worried.

"Yes…well not really. Not everything is ok right now! Have you heard anything about sonic lately?" A worried tone covered Cream as she looked away to the empty frame. "I'm asking you this please have you?"

"N-no I haven't…why is there anything wrong with Sonic?!" She feared that there was something was wrong with Sonic.

Cream looked back at Amy then stared back at the frame again, "Yes Sonic has disappeared all of a sudden. No one knows why really…but I though that maybe he told you something. I guessed wrong."

Amy's eyes where filled with fear as she got and looked out the window. "Sonic cant be missing he just cant—I mean he just cant! Where could he go?!"

"Amy you don't have to freak out we will find him don't worry." Cream said with a reassuring voice but it still didn't convince Amy at all.

"How can you be so sure Cream? That isn't like Sonic at all…Sonic would never disappear with out telling the people who care about him." Amy said with a harsh tone of voice. The day had started out perfect but now that sonic was missing, the day was dark. "Cream I'm going to go find him maybe Eggman has something to do with this!"

"But Amy if you go alone who knows what Eggman can do to you! I'm going with you!" Cream tried to cheer Amy up but it was hopeless Amy was definitely down.

Rain cloud where approaching and Amy had decided to go after Sonic no matter what. She loved him so much that nothing could stop her love and braveness.

Cream made a frown while Amy was not looking at her and then she tried to smile again. She was worried for Amy and what might happen to her next. Cream still sounded worried and cried out. "Amy please don't go alone I'm worried about you!"

"Thank you Cream but when it comes down to sonic I don't need help! My love is enough to help me!" Braveness filled Amy as she opened the door.

When she opened the door to find metal Sonic waiting for her outside ready to capture her. Amy Screamed and remember to be brave. She got out her Piko Piko hammer and went to attack metal Sonic.

"you think that can Save you little brat? You will never hear from sonic again!" metal Sonic told both Amy and cream. Cream was furious and went to help her friend.

Tears filled Amy as she wiped them out and glare at the cold-hearted robot.

Cream tried to attack the robot but it was only useless. She made everything worse only. "Please let Amy go! What do you even want with her?!" cream tried to sound brave.

The robot only looked at the annoying rabbit and slapped her making her hit the wall. Cream let a low cry and tried to keep her eyes open.

"CREAM!!!! NO!!" Amy shouted trying to escape but it was hopeless Metal Sonic was to strong. "Why?! Why did you do that to her?!"

Metal Sonic didn't say anything and took Amy away. Cream looked at Amy going away her eyes closing as she slowly fainted.


	2. a wannabeamy?

Author's note: hello and thank you all who reviewed this story I love you all. This story was actually based on a dream and when you're done reading it please leave a kinda review for me.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own sonic and the characters but its fun to make stories. Well here is chapter 2.

The house was silent as cream started to open her eyes she was in a different place. The room smelled like her house suddenly she noticed something. This was her house and how did she get here in the first place? She could barely have her eyes open her whole body hurt so much. Suddenly she noticed someone looking at her she though it was Amy.

"…Amy…" Cream began to notice someone that wasn't Amy taking care of her.

"Cream how are you feeling?" the kind voice asked cream but it was still blurry for cream. "You where in a bad state so I brought you here back home."

Suddenly the person became clear to her. "….Tails?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Cream asked so shock that it was tails the one taking care of her and stood up.

"You should get up your still injured!" Tails pulled cream down back to the bed so she could rest. "How in the world did you get into such a bad shape?"

A small shiver ran down Cream as she stood up again. She didn't want to talk about what happened to Amy and her it was to horrible. Cream could tell that Tails seem concerned in her…that made her happy. Over the years, she started to have feelings for him. However, did he feel the same for her? Right now, she had to be more worried about her friends Amy then her love life.

"Cream?" Tails voice pulled her to the real world. In her mind, she wished that tails liked her the way she liked her.

Cream looked down to her injured hand and it was covered in a bandage. Did Tails do this? If he did, he was amazing at it…

"Tails did you do this to my hand?" Cream asked trying to hide her happiness.

Tails blushed and he responded. "Y-yes I did!" Then, "But you still haven't answered my question. Who did this to you?" Tails stopped blushing and when serious.

Cream looked at the window and then back at tails. "Metal sonic…he took Amy and—while I was trying to protect her he knocked me out. I couldn't protect her."

Small tears ran down cream and tails took her hand. His blue eyes so beautiful that when cream looked at them she blushed even more. She felt save when she was around him as if…he would protect her from anything.

"Don't worry we will find Amy together. Tell me when you are feeling better. I will come and get you so we can go to my workshop." Tails said those last words and closed the door.

_Thinking that I just bushed in front of tails…I have to control my feelings,_ Cream tried to calm her self.

Cream got up and took her dirty clothe on. She looked in the mirror thinking how to help Amy but nothing cam to mind.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at the views. She was in a cage locked up. She spun around to see that she was in a forest…everything was dark…and cold. Owls looking at her with their red eyes. Amy closed her eyes and tried to think that she was in a happy place…with sonic.

"You finally woke up Amy rose." A cold and rough voice said out of nowhere. Amy looked in front of her to see metal sonic looking at her.

Amy glared at him with a cold look. She hated Metal Sonic so much she couldn't stand him. Amy knew that Metal Sonic had something to do with the disappearance of Sonic. So instead, she just stopped glaring at him.

"Let me go! I have to find sonic!! He needs me!" Amy screamed at metal sonic.

"What would happen if I told you sonic is dead? What would you do? Would give up or search for his body?" Metal Sonic said with a dark tone. Amy's eyes filled with small tears.

_Sonic is not dead!! Not dead!! I wont allow it!! I will not allow it!!, _Amy screamed in her mind thinking that sonic was not dead.

"NO! He's not dead!! He's not! Please tell me you're lying…" sadness crossed Amy's voice. More tears rolled down her cheek.

A wicked grin was in metal Sonic's face.

"Of course he's not dead…but soon he will be right Dark Amy?" metal sonic turned around to welcome a hedgehog. She looked exactly like Amy though her eyes where dark blue. Her dress was the same and her boots to. Amy couldn't believe her eyes someone that looked so much like her.

"H-hey she looks exactly like me!" Amy said surprised and couldn't take her eyes of the dark Amy. "What are you planning?!"

"Why should I tell you my plan? You are just a little bastard who can't even make her so call true love…love her."

He was right…she could never make sonic love her…but she wasn't going to give up so easily. "You think you can actually do anything with this wanna-be-me? No one will even believe you!" the truth was that she actually did look exactly like Amy but her eyes where different.

"You think? We'll see…what would happen if sonic falls in love with her instead? What would you do?" Metal Sonic looked at the dark Amy who's eyes where cold.

"HA!! Like sonic would ever like her!! She is just a wanna-be-someone-cool-! Sonic will see trough her right away!" Amy was trying to be brave to brave. Was sonic really going to fall for her? Would anyone?

Metal sonic opened the cage and graved Amy by the arm, he pulled her to him. Amy feared that something would happen to her…something terrible.

"LOOk YOU BRAT! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE PLAN THAT WILL HELP ME OVER TROUGH EGGMAN AND FINALLY TAKE OVER THE WORLD! AND I WONT LET YOU STOP US!!" Metal Sonic shouted right in her face and pushed her. He then he turn the image of a forest in to a dungeon. It was a real dungeon.

"let me out!! Let me out!! Sonic needs me!! Please!! Can anyone hear me?!" Amy shouted at the top of her laughs.

"I may be able to help you…this…" a voice out of nowhere told amy.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Friend or Traitor?

Author's note: Thank you all so much…for all the kind reviews I finally decided to continue

**Welcome to chapter 3 everyone! Thank you for all your kind reviews and support! I had this mean writer's block and it wouldn't let me think! School, boys, and friends to…I had some troubles with them and they also wouldn't let me write…! **

**I was writing this while listening to "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet…and well im no sure this is good…but who cares…it's good enough for my pleasing…and good enough for my friends...it has been troublesome just like my life…sigh anyways enough about me…thank you all again and well keep reading…sigh I don't even know why I'm writing about sonic…he get's on my nerves…it all started when he appeared on "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" when he said a corny lines…blabs on about the game and that is why sonic is kinda annoying…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or it's character…because if I did own it…things would be A LOT different…and I would keep on blabbing but I wont…_

_THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! ___

Amy froze, her heard and mind racing, so she did the fist thing she could do. She closed her eyes; the darkness seemed to soothe her. The pink hedgehog's hand began to tremble with such a fear …she could no longer control it…the fear was taking over her. She gulped and tried to speak "Y…Yes? W…Who is this…?" Her voice was shaky just like her.

A small chuckle came from the voice. "Well…look who we have here…"

Amy still stood there frozen solid, but she tried to find her courage somewhere inside her. "W…Who are you?! Please I beg you…! Help me escape this…! I need to save someone dear to my heart…!"

"Hm…? Could this "someone" be Sonic the Hedgehog?" The dark but gentle voice asked. "Because if it is…I might be able to help you."

Amy heard those words and a wave of happiness went through her, she didn't have to show it in words because her eyes showed it all. "R…Really?! Please tell me who you are!"

Another chuckle escaped from the shadows, but this time the person walked out of the deep shadows, showing a black hedgehog. It was Shadow. "Happy…?"

Amy couldn't talk, couldn't move, she actually couldn't do anything. She was shock . "S-Shadow!! I can't believe it's you…!! I'm so happy…!!"

"Eh…? Well ok…" Shadow sighed and looked away, while crossing his arms. "Want me to help you…?"

"Oh yes please…!"

"Well first I have to get you out of there…" Shadow sighed again and opened the cage…well smashed it. "Happy…?"

"Happy…?! Im…I don't know how to express my feeling for you…!!" Amy yelled with such happiness as she ran towards Shadow hugging him so tight.

The black hedgehog looked away trying to fight the blush back but he couldn't. "Hey…! Get off me…!"

The pink hedgehog noticed that shadow was annoyed, very annoyed in that matter. She let him go and apologized, she couldn't help it. She was just way to happy. Amy stayed calm and looked down realizing that they where wasting time…Sonic was in trouble and Amy sensed it…deep with in her. She has to help him; she had to do something, but what? She was just a girl…no power what so ever…but she had to try.

Shadow looked noticed that Amy was lost in her mind and decided to say nothing. Neither of them saying absolutely anything for a couple of minute. Amy continued to be lost in her thought, and shadow still said nothing he didn't want to either he just stood still. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Silence. Shadow finally decided to break through the thick ice of everlasting silence. "We should get out of here…the sooner we find sonic the better."

Amy looked at shadow and nodded happily, even though she was alone…and no Sonic to help her out this time…she was happy that Shadow was at least there to help her out. She was glad she wasn't alone anymore at least for now she wasn't. Amy didn't bother thinking about the future all she wanted was to save Sonic; it was the least she could do for him. She smiled kindly at him and decided to say something back. "Shadow thank you…out of the people in the world I never expected you to help me...I'm happy…"

Shadow said nothing but look at Amy with no emotion upon his face. He was way too lost in his thoughts so say anything actually. _"Hm…should I help her or should I not?" _

"Shadow…?" The voice which belonged to Amy interrupted Shadow's long thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Wha…? Oh yeah I'm ok I was just lost in my thought that's all…"

"Oh! Really…? Could your thoughts be about a "special" someone…?"

"What?! Someone…?! No…!"

"Shadow this may be kinda hard but please help me escape that robot…that looks like me…I need to destroy it…if I don't…who knows what it's capable of! It might hurt my friends and if something happened to them…I don't know what I would do…I…" Amy's eyes began to water with hot tears, but she quickly wiped them off not wanting Shadow to see her crying like that.

"Fine…" Shadow sighed and grabbed Amy's hand teleporting her out of the ship. _"What am I doing…?" _

Deep within the control room Eggman and Metal sonic stood there looking down at Shadow and Amy who were safe in the ground. Eggman had a wicked grin upon his face as he managed to talk, "Well I'm glad that shadow is going his job…" Eggman laughed so sinisterly that the room filled with a cold air.

The black and pink hedgehog stood there safe on the ground…or at least they thought so. That was when Shadow noticed something was not right so he took Amy's hand again with out warning. "We need to leave this place."

Amy was confused.

"There's something out there…we need to find somewhere to stay…"

"Oh…we can stay at my house…if you like!" Amy simply said not noticing the worried look shadow had upon his face. She smiled at him cheerfully, as if she would never smile again.

"What…?! No…!"

"Huh? Why not? I mean it's really safe in there…! Oh Tails can also help us find Sonic! What do you say now, Shadow?"

"_Hmm…? Well I suppose…it won't ruin anything…"_ Shadow thought as he nodded a solid 'yes' to Amy.

"Yes!!" Amy jumped with happiness and started to walk towards the house which she loved so. The house filled with memories, happiness, and cheerfulness. Oh how she wished she could be home already…how she wished that she was chasing Sonic like old times or having tea with Cream, but now none of that matter anymore, all that matter was Sonic.

Eggman still looked at them from his ship, his wicked grin not disappearing from his face. He then suddenly started to clap with no reason as he slowly turned around. Fog started to come out of a small capsule and a dark dark blue hedgehog stepped out of it.

"It's done…!" Eggman shouted as he looked over to metal sonic that was standing next to him. "This time I WILL rule the world…!"

"In what world?" Metal sonic asked mockingly.

"What do you mean 'in what world'?"

"All your other plans have failed…what are the odds that this one WONT fail…?"

Eggman looked at him and turned around stubbornly looking out his ship.

Shadow on the other hand still walked next to Amy as he stopped and turned around right away. "Show yourself…if you wish to live!"

"Huh…?" Amy said sounding more confused than ever her head looking everywhere. "Who are you talking to, Shadow?"

"There's someone who has been following us the whole time…" Shadow pointed out nervously. "I said show yourself…!"

Suddenly the hedgehog that looked exactly like Amy appeared behind the real Amy, the fake Amy took out a sword and almost slashed her captive. "This girl has to die!"

"Let her go NOW! Or I will make you beg for death…!!" Shadow shouted in a deep and scary voice which freaked out the real Amy out.

The fake Amy gave a wicked look at Shadow and then some words crossed Shadow's mind.

"_I wouldn't try anything Shadow…" _The voice of the fake Amy ran through Shadow's mind. Shadow flinched and decided to do absolutely nothing, even though the real Amy was about to die right in front of his eyes. He turned around and decided to walk away, leaving Amy alone. "Well…this is good-bye Amy…"

"S…Shadow…Please…!" Amy begged, not wanting to cry but it was impossible not to. Shadow was leaving her to die. Amy slapped her fake self and ran towards shadow with all the speed she could manage, which wasn't much. "S…Shadow don't go! We need to find sonic! You promised!"

Shadow stopped walking, turned around, and finally decided to look at the suffering Amy. "I never promised anything…" he took a deep breath and decided to continue. "This was a set up…I lead you over here…"

Amy didn't believe what she just heard. It couldn't be true it just couldn't…shadow was her friend, right? Friends didn't betray each other…then why did he? "No it's not true…Shadow! We are friends! You—you said you where gonna help me find Sonic!"

"Sonic…" Shadow chuckled to himself and gave Amy one final look. "Sonic can't be helped now…not even from you…take her." Shadow gave his order and the Fake Amy grabbed Amy by the arm and knocked her out.

"Y…you….t…tr…trait…traitor…" Those were Amy's last words as she fell on the ground unconscious.

Phew well finally I wrote it! Oh my goodness! It's been so long since I haven't written anything! Im so proud of my self! Well anyways…I hope you all keep reading! Tehee…stay tune for more!!

-Igunashia-sama


End file.
